


Petunia's Lament

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Canonical Character Death, Ficlet, Gen, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:00:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22262227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154
Summary: Written as a birthday treat for mywitch who asked that I, "Break my heart with some Severus Snape and Petunia Evans."
Comments: 14
Kudos: 35





	Petunia's Lament

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MyWitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyWitch/gifts).



> Written as a birthday treat for mywitch who asked that I, "Break my heart with some Severus Snape and Petunia Evans."

Petunia looked around the house at Privet Drive. It had been nearly a year since they'd been forced to flee but it seemed everything was in its place. The furniture sat precisely in the indentations previously left in the carpet, the mantel and shelves were dust-free and the kitchen _looked_ spotless. 

"If there's nothing else...." 

She'd nearly forgot the boy was there. 

She shook her head. "No. Nothing."

Her nephew nodded his head and walked toward the front door. Before opening it, he turned around.

"Snape's dead." 

Petunia blinked. "Snape?"

"Severus Snape. I know you knew him," Harry said, tone harsh, daring her to argue. "He died a hero." He then pulled the door open and left, shutting it quietly behind him. 

Petunia lifted a trembling hand to her lips, tears falling unbidden as a long buried memory of her first kiss with a skinny, dark-haired boy rose to the surface.

She stood for untold minutes, shaken from her thoughts by a flash of light through the front window.

Her men were home. 

Petunia wiped her eyes as she walked to the kitchen where she gathered her cleaning supplies. She didn't trust those magic folk to have done it properly.


End file.
